


Baekhee-nim!

by ssngppeu



Category: EXO (Band), 謙虚堅実をモットーに生きております！ - ひよこのケーキ | Kenkyo Kenjitsu wo Motto ni Ikite Orimasu! - Hiyoko no Keiki
Genre: Academy, Brother Complex, Bullying, EXO adaptation of a story, EXO version, F/M, Familial Love, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, Late romance, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nobility, Not original story, OT9 (EXO), Older siblings, Reincarnation, Wealth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssngppeu/pseuds/ssngppeu
Summary: It happened while I was waiting for my primary school entrance exam. I realized that I became one of the characters of a sunjeong manhwa (romance comic) that I loved reading in my old life, ‘You are My Dolce’.I became the character who bullied the commoner protagonist and tried to get in the way of her love with a rich boy nicknamed Emperor; a typical villainess rich girl, Byun Baekhee.At the end of the story, Baekhee suffered the Emperor’s retribution and even her family fell into ruin. With the villainess gone, the protagonist and the Emperor overcame their trials and became a couple. And they lived happily ever after.Wait, that’s terrible for meee! The manhwa ended there, but I have to continue living my life after my family is ruined!The protagonist can enjoy her romance or love or whatever on her own. I’ll erase my presence so that I don’t anger the Emperor.Oh-? The story isn’t progressing well because there’s no villainess, you say? But I’m busy saving up money and studying so that I can live well after the collapse.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Everyone
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know how to write a disclaimer... but the story is not mine and the characters are also not mine (sad).
> 
> This is only an EXO version of the story; the author's MIA and hasn't updated anything for years. I have to help myself create the ending I want for this story so I'll try.

I have memories of a past life…

…No, I'm not delusional. I'm too embarrassed to admit it to anyone, but it's true.

I realized it around entrance exams to elementary school. I'd always felt that I knew of my name, 'Byun Baekhee' from somewhere. One day, my mother led me to buildings surrounded by brick walls and said, **"Baekhee-ya is going to this school next year."** Next to the huge gate, it was printed _'Kyunggi Institute Elementary School'_ , and my mind burst open.

_'Kyunggi Institute'_ and _'Byun Baekhee'_. Those are the names of the school and character from _'You are My Dolce'!_ That uneasiness I felt all these years (though I've only been around a few) was replaced by such pleasure!

Oh, so _Dolce_. I'm so relieved. I see... I was only happy for an instant since I turned blue when I realized the predicament I was in.

_'You are My Dolce'_.

This was a really popular romance manhwa in my past life. When it finished, it even became a TV show using a _popular k-pop group_. The story begins when a scholarship student from an ordinary family attends Kyunggi Private Institute High School Division, normally for children from well-to-do families. The ordinary protagonist can't fit in with the extraordinarily rich students. Even so, she becomes friends with a few other ordinary kids and works hard every day with baking as a hobby.

One day, she meets the one called the Emperor and falls in love. But the followers don't allow the ordinary protagonist to approach the Emperor, and relentlessly harass her.

The chief instigator of that harassment was Byun Baekhee, or _me_.

In the end, overcoming many difficulties, the two are joined, and live happily ever after…But Byun Baekhee who obstructed them to the bitter end, causing the protagonist much anguish used her parents' power to be engaged to the Emperor, but at the engagement party, she was struck down completely.

In front of all of the guests, the Emperor announced his engagement to the protagonist, utterly embarrassing Baekhee. Furthermore, to prevent her from getting in the way further, the Byun family's stocks were bought out, Baekhee's father's fraud revealed, and the family is brought down.

Baekhee, the proud elitist who looked down upon the common masses, was kicked out of the upper class to fall into the ordinary. Dishevelling her proud curls, screaming madly, the readers were relieved looking back at her of her atrocious behavior. In my past life, I screamed, _**"All right! Serves her right!."**_

But I can't end like that in this life. No way. I can't have that. Why did I have to end up as the clichéd villain, Byun Baekhee? Please, if this is a dream, wake up.

Unfortunately, I didn't wake up. This was too much of a shock to my 5-year-old body, and I collapsed with a light fever. I cried throughout my illness at my promised downfall.

I was an ordinary person in my past life. I attended public school from grade school through high school, and I held a part-time job to pay for my cell phone bill in high school. Born into a normal salary man's family, I was of ordinary looks, ordinary build, just an ordinary girl.

I only remember until I graduated from junior college. I can't remember anything further. I don't remember getting married or growing old, at all. Did I die just past 20? Probably, since I don't remember anything else. Or I'm a vegetable from some accident and dreaming about the manhwa I loved. This theory might be more realistic than being reborn inside a manhwa.

But it's distressing to have a fever, it hurts when I trip, and food is delicious. The sensations are too real. When everything feels so real, I can't just say, " **this is just a dream, so whatever."** I don't care if it's a dream or if I reincarnated, but I truly wish that I ended up in anybody but Baekhee.

After recovering from my fever, I thought about failing the entrance exam to avoid entering Kyunggi. Kyunggi Institute is the ultimate rich kid's school. It's a status symbol. The Byun family descended from nobility, and the family leads a large conglomerate. My parents are the soul of elitism, who are convinced of like parents, like children. Therefore, I attended classes for infants before my first birthday to prepare for entrance exams to Kyunggi Institute. The pre-school I attended was also an elite kindergarten with a high success rate of getting into Kyunggi. With this bloodline, family status, and financial fortune, I will probably get into Kyunggi. But disaster awaits if I go there.

If I avoid the protagonist and live a different life, I might avoid the Downfall. Kyunggi isn't the only rich kid's school. There are plenty of other schools for a princess. I'll do that!

My determination ended the moment I saw my parents' faces. I was afraid that these elitists would abandon me as a dunce should their daughter _**"failed to enter Kyunggi."** _Although I had my memories of an adult from my past life, seeing cold looks from my parents would be too difficult to handle. And even if I failed to enter at elementary school, I could still take the junior high entrance exam. Well, considering the Institute has ' _that_ ', the point of entering Kyunggi is to get in from the elementary school, so my parents won't be satisfied by getting in later.

Mother was already convinced that I would get in (she said **"this is the school Baekhee-ya will attend"** in front of the elementary school), and almost all relatives attend or were graduates of Kyunggi. I don't dare to fail with the timid commoner's memories that surfaced within me.

I guess that I have to go.

But I'll avoid turning into the antagonist like the manhwa. I don't want to be hated. And even if I can't avoid the Downfall, I'll prepare to be able to live on my own, so I'll take steps to ensure that:

  1. Value harmony and don't make enemies without necessity.
  2. Don't waste money. Save your allowance for schooling after the Downfall.
  3. Don't involve yourself with the Emperor... or the protagonist who will enter in high school.
  4. Show that you're not interested in their love, or that you watch over them pleasantly. Tread lightly. Lightly is key. You can't have a presence.
  5. Even if the Downfall occurs, get a job that you can support yourself in for the rest of your life. A public servant is the goal.



Okay, that's good for now.

_Against my wishes, the antagonist, Byun Baekhee, will work hard to live a peaceful life!_


	2. 2

I've entered Kyunggi Institute Elementary School.

This is completely different from the public school that I attended in my past life. The exterior looked like a great European cathedral, fitting for a school with a proud history. Beautiful stained glass windows shine at the front entrance. The interior is the latest and greatest, though. Air conditioning, of course, and each class is equipped with humidifiers and water dispensers, and heated flooring for the winter.

Indoor heated pools, tennis courts, soccer fields, baseball fields, concert halls, and mini-theatres. There's a planetarium. Even a tea room in a domed greenhouse.

There are some facilities shared by the elementary, junior, and high schools, but my previous conception of 'elementary school' was broken. Even in the middle of a metropolis, the school took up vast acreages, and the Institute full of greenery was also called the **_Forest of Kyunggi._**

The uniform was a blazer made by a famous designer. The junior and high schools were white blazers with lines with the girls sporting a ribbon and boys having ties. The junior high used Bordeaux colors for the ribbon and ties while the high school used blue. The elementary school had navy blazers, maybe to hide stains better. The ribbon and ties were teal. T _hey're all very cute._

As expected of a famous designer. I'm glad to be here, just for these uniforms. Girls admire this uniform everywhere. Kyunngi's uniform always ranked at the top of the **_'Uniforms I Want to Wear.'_** One of the reasons the protagonist wanted to enter Kyunggi was because of this cute uniform. Y _es, yes. I understand that feeling._ But that protagonist's uniform was made dirty many times through bullying…

The junior high and high schools had a cafeteria, but the elementary school had school lunches. They were made by a proper chef instead of a lunch lady. There's no lunch duty by students either. A full-time server runs the dining hall. And I'm not sure that this luxurious lunch could still be called a school lunch. Vichyssoise and terrine made from calves are served as a normal course. It's part of learning table manners, they say. Black tea for drinks with lemon or milk. No child here makes a milk mustache by chugging down milk here. Dessert isn't frozen mandarin oranges, but Crepe Suzette.

Everything is so impossible. It's culture shock. The protagonist must have experienced this when she entered high school. _I wonder how much tuition costs. I'll try not to think about it since it scares me._

The greatest feature of Kyunggi Institute is the group named the **_Pivoine_**. The Pivoine is the special privileged class of students even in Kyunggi, chosen stringently for their bloodline, family, and finances from among the internal students who started Kyunggi in elementary school. It continues into junior high and high school, and the Institute gives them various special privileges.

The elementary school has the Petit Pivoine. When they advance to junior high, they become Pivoine members. Composed only of pure-blooded Kyunggi students, nobody else can enter, no matter what their bloodline, family, or finances are like. Only the chosen. Truly, they are admired among all of the students.

And of course, I, Byun Baekhee, am a member of the Petit Pivoine. In ' _You are My Dolce_ ', Baekhee did as she pleased, using the status of the Pivoine. Just by being a member, she could get away with practically anything. _Shouldn't a school be teaching the right way of doing things?_

Pivoine members wore a badge of the organization's symbol, a _peony_ , under the school emblem on their uniform. It's made of real gemstones, so it's shiny and really pretty. It also acts as diplomatic immunity pass within the school… _Kind of scary_. By the way, it's called the **_Society of the Peony_** because, in the language of flowers, the peony stands for **_'A regal presence'_** … _That line of thinking is frightening…_

Just by being a Pivoine member, other students are half in awe, half in fear of you. _That's right._ If someone caused trouble with the Pivoine, they'd have a hard time staying in this school. Their family might even be pressured or brought down by the Pivoine's backers. Prudent people stay away from the Pivoine. _I'd like to if it were possible._

But it's not. I'm a member. I'm in the middle of this. _Oh, this is scary… And their sense of money is even more so._ I still have the money sense of my past life when a high school student had 55 000 won a month. _How much do they give these grade school students? The amount shouldn't be called an allowance, but an expenditure. Yes, that includes me._

Because of my family's power and fortune, I'm living a fairly good life at school. No, saying fairly would be understating it. I'm living a very good life. I already have followers in the first grade. These kids were Baekhee's hangers-on in _'You are My Dolce'_ , too. So they were already my toadies this far back. At the age of 6, they've learned how to get ahead in life. _Oh, life is hard, even kids have it rough. If I could be greedy, I'd rather have friends than followers._

Oh? There weren't any 'friends of Byun Baekhee' in the manhwa, so am I never going to have any friends? _Oh, no…. Tears…_

The manga starts when the protagonist enters high school, so I don't know how Baekhee spent her time in school before then. She probably looked down on most, took the 'Baekhee pose', laughing into the back of her right hand with the left hand on her hips, while doing as she pleased. While following the Emperor around.

But I could never do that. I'd hear the footsteps of destruction. And I could never laugh, 'OOHOHOHO!' except as a joke. I'm not shameless. Well, at Kyunggi, there are probably others who would take the Baekhee pose as a normal course of action…

Now, the Pivoine has a salon for their exclusive use. This is completely unlike a classroom in a school, and it's as luxurious as a high-end hotel's royal suite's living room. It even has a dedicated concierge.

The Petit Pivoine is in the elementary school, and since I'm sort of a member, I have to show my face. I might cause friction if I don't even go after having the honor of being one of the chosen. Interaction and communication are important among people.

I actually like going to the Salon. There's plenty of nice snacks, and I can gain information about the school from the upperclassmen. _It's just that HE is there. HIM. Right, Oh Sehun, who will come to be known as the Emperor._

The Oh family is the wealthiest family in South Korea, heading a worldwide conglomerate. And like the Byun family, they were descended from nobility. There were apparently of higher rank, though. There were some among them who were truly revered. They're on a different level… _Truly flawless in everything, a perfect family. That's the Oh family._

He's already showing a glimpse of being worthy of being its heir. Although he's only in first grade, he has a commanding aura, and the way he lords over the people with his handsome face like a blue flame is truly imperial. Even now, he openly takes the best seat in the Salon like he deserves it. _As expected from the Emperor._ The thought of giving it up for an upperclassman doesn't even cross his mind.

Just as honeybees are drawn to flowers, people gather around Oh Sehun. He barely notices them, and occasionally stares out the window bored. _How do you raise a child of six to make him this bored with life? Imperial education? Does Imperial education create a child like this? If he's that bored, why doesn't he go outside and play dodgeball or something?_ Unfortunately, there aren't any kids that play like that in Kyunggi's courtyard.

I wonder if he plays like a child normally. I imagine Oh Sehun joyously riding on a unicycle. _Hahaha!_ I l almost laugh envisioning it. And he catches me staring at him. _Whoops_. He's frowning. _Did he read my mind?! AHHH! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_

**"Oh, I just remembered that I needed to do something in class. I should be going."** And I casually look away from Oh Sehun and leave the Salon as if nothing had happened.

_That was SCARY_. I couldn't look back.

**"Baekhee-nim, were you at the Petit Pivoine's Salon?"** a girl asked when I returned to my classroom.

" **Yes, I went for some tea."**

Other girls approached and one asked, **"Um, was Sehun-nim there?"** as she blushed.

**"Yes, he seemed to be."**

**"Oh."** They became excited. They aren't Pivoine members, and not in Oh Sehun's class, so they don't have a chance to approach him often.

**"Is Baekhee-nim friendly with Sehun-nim? What do the two of you talk about at the Salon?"** I'm not friendly and I don't intend to be in the future.

**"Oh Sehun-ssi is a silent person, so I've barely spoken with him. Also, I'm speaking more often with some upperclassmen girls."**

**"Oh, is that so…"** The girls' enthusiasm shrank immediately. Hmm, sorry. I'd like to provide you with some nice gossip, but my future depends on this.

**"I'm sorry I couldn't provide you with what you wished for. Oh, but he was having some chocolates. He may enjoy sweets."** I provide the disappointed girls with some fruits of my observation. It's not much, but how about that?

**"Oh, I want to see Sehun-nim eating some chocolates."**

**"I love chocolates, too. Just like Sehun-nim!"**

**"If he likes chocos, I must ready the best one for Valentines!"**

Oh, they liked it more than I imagined. I'm glad they're happy. But isn't it too early to think about Valentine's?

**"To ask Baekhee-nim about Sehun-nim!"**

**"Yes, it's rude."**

Oh, Byun Baekhee's followers number 1 and 2. _It's Kim Mindae and Jo Jinyeon_. In the manhwa, they were into the Emperor along with Baekhee and chased after him. I guess they were already fans in grade school. They pretend to be angry for my sake, but they just don't like to have news of their adored Oh Sehun spread to others equally. In other words, give them preferential treatment when giving information.

**"It's my fault for gossiping about Sehun-ssi so easily. I'm sorry, Mindae-ssi, Jinyeon-ssi."**

**"Oh, no."**

**"There's no need for Baekhee-nim to apologize."**

They panicked, so I follow up with a smile. Fans should stick together and be excited about their idol (Oh Sehun) together. I'll let them know what brand of chocolate Oh Sehun was having later.


End file.
